Glee ‼ Backwards ⁉ Sophomore Year
by Girl0nFire02
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Day The World Of Glee Became Backwards." Read the first story or you will be quite confused. More drama than before.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's P.O.V  
Second year here and I'm already the HBIC of this school. People part like the Red Sea for me and my two besties when we walk by. I'm an even more mini Sue Sylvester than last year. Or so she says, and I agree. Last year was child's play. But this year  
is going to be more ruthless. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to be nice but just a tad bit bitchy. Only when needed though. Get ready glee losers. Cause Bitchy Berry is back and better than ever. As I descend down the stairs into the foyer my  
mom and daddy greets me. "You excited for your first day of sophomore year?" My mom asks. "Yeah of course." "That's our girl. You are growing up so fast princess." My daddy say while tearing up a bit. "Oh daddy. Let's go have breakfast so I can brush  
my teeth and we won't be late." They give me two fruit bars and a protein shake. "Don't want to be hungry and drowsy for your first day as a sophomore." My mom says excited. "I know mom, thank you." I smile lovingly and grateful at her. After I get  
finished with my breakfast, I go and brush my teeth. Once I'm done and come back into the room my dad says "We also got you a little present." "Oh what is it?" I ask excitedly. "You'll see." My mommy and daddy say to me. They put a blindfold on my  
eyes and lead me outside. They put what feels like keys in my hand and pull the blindfold from my face. When I can finally see again, I see a beautiful, shiny, brand new, 2010 Red Prius in the driveway. "OMG! YOU GUYS GOT ME A CAR! THANK YOU, THANK  
YOU, THANK YOU!" I say while hugging them both. "I promise I will take awesome care of this car! I will not let you down." I say calmed down but still a bit excited. "Your welcome sweetie." My daddy says. "We're so happy you like it." Mommy says.  
"Now hurry before you're late to school." My daddy says. "Alright, alright." I say in defeat. Then we all hug and kiss goodbye. I get in my car, turn on the radio and head to school. I had to get to school a bit earlier than usual today cause of cheerios  
practice. Before I get out, I check myself in the mirror. I then get out the car and go to my two besties and we all squeal and hug each other. We then talk about our summers and head to practice.

Cheerios Practice  
We do the routine then coach stares at us for a few seconds and says... "You think this is hard? Try being water-boarded... That's hard!" She yells all of this in her beloved bullhorn.

NEXT DAY  
Santana's P.O.V  
As I'm walking down the hall I see a glee sign-up sheet on the bulletin board. Yes! Glee is back baby! Take that cheerios! I make sure no one is looking and I sign my name. "Hi my name is Santana Lopez and I will be singing "Back to Black."

Mike's P.O.V  
As Matt and I are walking down the hall I see a glee sign-up sheet on the bulletin board. Awesome! Glee club is back! "Hi my name is Mike Chang and I'm Matt Rutherford and we will be dancing to Michael Jackson's PYT."

Matt's P.O.V  
As Mike and I are walking down the hall I see a glee sign-up sheet on the bulletin board. That's cool, glee is back. "Hi my name is Mike Chang and I'm Matt Rutherford and we will be dancing to Michael Jackson's PYT.

Brittany's P.O.V  
As I'm walking down the hall I see a glee sign-up sheet on the bulletin board. YES BABY THE GLEEKS ARE BACK! WOOO! I make sure no one is looking and I sign my name. Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I will be singing and dancing to Britney Spears Slave  
4 You.

Quinn's P.O.V  
As I'm walking down the hall I see a glee sign-up sheet on the bulletin board. Glee is back. Take that Sue Sylvester and her minions. I look at the sign up sheet confidently and sign my name. But as I turn around Blaine Anderson throws a cherry slushy  
in my face. Gosh darn it! I'm wearing white for crying out loud! Ughh! Stupid jocks. I then go clean up and change. Now I'm headed for my audition. Hi I'm Quinn Fabray and I will be singing "It's a Man's World" by James Brown.

Finn's P.O.V  
As I'm walking down the hall I see a glee sign-up sheet on the bulletin board. Awesome! Glee is back. Now my high school career won't be just a big, fat joke anymore. I strut confidently to the sign up sheet while looking out for slushies at the same  
time. Then I sign my name. "Hi I'm Finn Hudson, and I will be singing "Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" by REO Speedwagon. "Wow Finn that was even better than last year!" complements me. "When do we start rehearsals?" I question confidently  
cause I know I was the best here.

Glee Practice  
They sing Sit You're Rocking the Boat. "We suck. I say. "We'll get there. It just needs a bit more work." says. Clearly no one is taking this as serious as I am. I just look around and then I storm out. "FINN, FINN!" I hear call out  
to me. But I'm not going back. How do we go from friendly and ok one year, to awkward and sucky the next.

Cheerios Practice  
Rachel's P.O.V  
When we do our ending pose to our routine, Coach yells into her bullhorn... "THAT'S SLOPPY!YOU'RE SLOPPY BABIES! JUST DISGRACEFUL! I WANT THE AGONY OUT OF YOUR EYES! UH-UH LANCE. DON'T YOU START CRYING. YOU'RE THE WEAK LINK PAL. HOW DOES IT FEEL  
TO BE THE WEAK LINK HUH!? THAT CAN'T FEEL VERY GOOD!" Oh man. This year is going to be something.

Finn's P.O.V  
After I stormed out I just needed some fresh air and a place I could think and clear my mind. So I changed out of my costume and came and sat on the bleachers. I guess came looking for me cause he came walking up the steps and sat by me. "I see  
you changed out of your costume." He says softly. "I'm tired of being laughed at." I say upset. "You're the best kid in there Finn. That comes with a price." He says to me. "Look, I know I'm just a sophomore, but I can feel the clock ticking away  
and I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it." I say unhappy.  
"You get great grades. You're a fantastic singer." He tries to cheer me up. "Everybody hates me." I say upset but truthfully. "And you think that being in glee is going to change that?" He says kind of unsure or skeptical. "Being great at something is  
going to change it. Being part of something awesome makes you awesome, right?" "What if I give you all the solos?" He asks quickly and desperately. "Glee club isn't about solos. It's about duets, it's a team sport. I need a female lead who can keep  
up with me vocally." I say upset in a sigh. Maybe if I coach Quinn a little..." He says hopefully but trails off. "Look, , I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but if you can't give me what I need, I'm sorry.. I'm not going to  
make a fool of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with glee - it hurts too much. I say kinda disappointed and depressed. I just slouch after that. Then Ken Tanaka the football coach blows his whistle and says Principal Figgins wants him.

Later on  
's P.O.V  
After my conversation with Figgins, I was feeling quite down. I feel really bad for doing this but I have to save glee club. As I was walking past the specialized showers for the cheerios (eye roll) I heard the most beautiful voice. I automatically knew  
it was Rachel. She was singing "On My Own." I knew Rachel had a phenomenal voice, but, she sounds much more lovelier singing a solo. This was the most blackest moment in my life. "So Rachel, can you tell me how long you've had a drug problem?" I try  
to ask as convincingly as I can. She look panicked then confident.

Rachel's P.O.V  
I had to stay back later than the other cheerios did. I was talking to coach about some new cheers and a new routine I had made up to "You Keep Me Hangin On." But I'll teach that routine later. We do have lots of cheers to cover and a routine that's almost  
perfect. So I had to shower later than usual. Once I get in I feel bored so I start to sing "On My Own." I'm really into the song that I'm singing so loud that anyone outside the door could hear, and I was dancing. A few minutes after I stopped singing  
I got out the shower, dried off, put on my lotion, then my cheerios uniform, and towel dried my hair. I made sure my hair was just a tad bit damp to make it easier to slick down my hair. Along with my hair gel. I then redid my high pony above expectations  
of Coach Sue. There could still be students lurking in the hall after school. And Coach has eyes everywhere. Then I reapply my lipgloss and mascara in the mirror. Once I'm finished I go to the full length body mirror to check my appearance. Once I'm  
satisfied that everything is perfect from the strands of my hair, to the shoelace of my shoes, I grab my cheerio's duffel bag and Pom Poms and headed out the door. I them saw walking to me while smiling. " would like to see you  
in his office." She says politely. Wow. She is not his freaking secretary. He could have done that himself. But I just smile politely and say "Ok thank you." I say politely. So instead of heading to the parking lot, I head to the headquarters of loser-town:  
's office. I reach 's room and I wait for him to tell me to come in to be polite. He signals for me and I come. "Take a seat." He says nervous but stern. Now I'm kind of curious. "Do you wanna tell me how long you've had a drug problem?"  
He asks me. Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Now I'm skeptical. We just had a drug test today under Coach Sue's order. We always have those every week on a random day. She said and I quote... "I will not have felon kites on my squad. Only the best." So  
far, everyone has passed the weekly tests. But I'll just go along with it to see where this goes. "I don't even know who the chronic lady is." I say playing along so he won't suspect I'm on to him. "If it were up to me, we wouldn't have bi-weekly  
locker checks. This much pot is a felony." He says seriously "I swear that's not mine. I don't even know where that came from. I'll take a lie director test. Or I'll pee in a cup. I'll pee." I knew I was a great actress but I didn't know I was this  
good. "You have two options. You can either go to detention for six weeks... but that'll be on your permanent record. You could lose your scholarship for cheerleading and ruin yours and the Cheerios reputation or, you can join glee. We need more  
girls." Ok this is where I draw the line and make him look and feel dumb. "Ok look here. I've been on to you since the beginning of this conversation. I know you just made all that stuff up. We just took a drug test today. We have drug tests every  
week at random times so Coach knows none of us are taking drugs. I have a copy right here in my bag. If you wanted me to join you could've just asked. The worst I could've said was no. And to also earn back my trust for me to try to become a member  
again." I say kind of rudely and with sass. Mercy would be proud of me. So would Coach Sue. Mr.S looks dumbfounded. Serves him right. "I'm sorry. You're free to go." I feel bad so I'll just join for him. He is a pretty cool teacher. "Fine I'll join."  
"Really." He says excitedly and full of hope. "But... only if I can audition with Mercedes and Tina and no one and I mean no one finds out. Unless it's from me. Deal?" I say confidently. "Deal." He says happy. He looks at his watch and says "Glee  
starts late today so you can call them and audition now if you want." He asks politely. I text them everything that just happened and they laugh and say ok. That they will support me no matter what and they won't tell anyone. Once they get here I  
go up to them to discuss our audition plans. "Do you guys remember when we made up that dance to "Say a Little Prayer." I ask hopefully. They look at each other and then at me and say yeah in unison. "That's what we will be auditioning with." I tell  
them. We practice the dance to get a refresher. We finally get it perfect by the time we are suppose to be auditioning. I grab my things and we head into the choir room. I sit my things down and we go to stand in front of Mr.S. I stand in the middle  
(of course) with them a bit behind me on both of my sides. We have our hands on our hips and look at him. "Alright ladies, let's see what you've got." I put my hand over my heart and politely smile as if to mock him. Mercedes just chuckles. I turn  
around while starts the music. (They do the performance that Quinn, Brittany, and Santana did for their audition if that wasn't already clear.) "Great job ladies. Even better than last year." says impressed. "Meet in the auditorium  
in 10." continues.

In the Auditorium  
Finn's P.O.V  
comes into the auditorium with a huge smile on his face. "Guys, good news, we have three new members." says excitedly. "Make that one." Mercedes says as her, Tina, and Rachel walk in. "Me and T are here to support Rae and see how good  
you are before we officially join." She continues as she and Tina sit down in the seats. "Sorry ." Rachel says apologetically. "It's ok. Well give a big welcome to our newest member Rachel Berry." He says happily. We are all too shocked to  
say something until he introduces Rachel. Then Santana with her being the diva she is yells "NO ME GUSTA! HER AND HER DUMD FRIENDS SLUSHIED US LAST YEAR!" "Don't we get to vote on her?" Asks the most selfish and biggest diva on the planet. Quinn Fabray.  
I mean I'm ambitious but geez. Then Tina and Mercedes get up quickly to come to Rachel's defense. "You guys deserved it after you treated us so badly for no reason." Tina says. "Yeah so lay off before I go ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR SORRY ASSES!" She  
says furious. We've seem her fight before. She's only lost like two of her fights. But that's because they were 10x her size. That girl is scary. And to imagine how much stronger she has gotten dealing with Sue Sylvester. Yikes. "Guys! You aren't  
going to pull the stunt you did last year. Whoever auditions gets in. You guys know that. We need all the people we can get. We need to be the ones who are excepting." He says softly at the end. I then decide to speak up. I mean not only to back  
up but because I like Rachel and that's just who I am. Everybody knows about it so what the heck. "He's right you guys. We are a family. And when out parents brings home another family member we celebrate. Let's see what she's got first too. We heard  
her sing with other people but let's see what she sounds like doing her first real solo performance in glee." I say while smiling at Rachel. "Alright how about some grease." says. We all walk to our places but on the way there Rachel says  
"Thanks Finn." Then she smiles at me and walks away to her spot. I start singing then her part comes up and she sounds amazing. So I throw the paper down confidently since I already know the lyrics and make my to her. And I grab her hand to move us  
back and forth to the beat. I knew that wouldn't disappoint me.

Rachel's P.O.V  
Wow Finn is a great singer. Then it's my turn so I start with all the confidence I could muster. Then Finn starts coming toward me with look on his face. He's kinda creeping me out. He grabs my hand really fast which startles me. Then he starts moving  
us back and forth with the same look on his face which is kind of scaring me. Then Santana interrupts and says, "Why does the Cheerio get the solo. I will not be singing background for her." There was so much sass and disgust in her voice. I pray  
that she won't get a slushy facial because of this. "Calm down Santana. It was only one song." says softly but sternly. "And it's the first time we've actually been good." Mike says matter of factly with a bit of realization on his face.  
"Fine. I'll hand it to you Cheerio, you were good. Let's run it again." She said with sass and happy sarcasm.

Later On: At Cheerios Practice

Rachel's P.O.V  
Coach was really handing it to me. "... You are the head Cheerio! Most popular and most beautiful girl in school, and the most talented! You are a cheerleader not a scab- eating-mouth-breather! You need to choose where you're gonna be Rach. This will  
not stand!" She whisper yells at me. I walk over to Mercedes, Tina, and Lauren. "What was that all about?" Lauren asks. "Nothing important." I say like it's no big deal. Since Mercedes and Tina already know, so they don't say anything. "Anyways, let's  
go. Practice is about to start." We stretch, practice our jumps, then our new cheer and routine. After practice is over I try to avoid coach and I go to the showers.

After the Showers  
I meet up with Cedes and Tina so we can meet with Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee club. We are apparently going to Vocal Adrenaline's invitationals today. Why do we need to go if we already know how good they are. They're incredible. I wonder who coaches  
them with their singing. Cause I already know Dakota Stanley is the choreographer. Once we meet up I say my thoughts aloud. Then Mr. Schue said "They can't be that good. We're probably just as good as them." Ok so maybe not everyone is that familiar  
with their talent. "But . (I whine) their like the show choir version of the Cheerios. I don't think you guys know what we're up against." I say matter-of-factly. "We'll see when we see their invitationals. Alright?" He says/asks softly. Ok.

At the Invitationals  
Finn's P.O.V  
I was in line with Rachel to get some snacks so I just decided to make some conversation. "You're really talented." I say while smiling and looking down shyly. "Really? Thanks." She says while smiling at me. Then I get to my normal, confident self and  
say "I would know I'm also very talented." Hopefully she's not still with Kurt. Cause I think everyone expects us to be together since we're practically the leads. "I think that the glee club expects us to be together. You know, the "it" couple. You  
the stunning golden girl and me the handsome male lead." I say while smiling at her. "Oh um, I'm still with Kurt." My heart is shattered. Maybe she's means a different Kurt. A Kurt that's easy to break her away from. So I ask... "Quarterback Kurt!?"  
"Yeah." She says kind of shyly. "Oh." I say sadly.

Mr. Schue's P.O.V  
The line was taking to long so here we are sitting down eating the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich I've had talking about my problems. "Sorry for unloading all my problems on you." I say apologetically. "No it's ok. I'm a guidance counselor. It's  
what I do." She says reassuringly. Then it's time to go take our seats. I'm really confident in our glee club. I mean I heard stories about them. But they can't be that good. Right!? What if Rachel was right about them. Anyways we take our seats and  
I turn to them and sarcastically say with air quotes "This is our competition."

Post Performance  
's P.O.V  
I'm completely shocked and dumbfounded. Why is that every time I'm dumbfounded it has something to do with Rachel. We all have shocked looks on our faces.

Rachel's P.O.V  
I tried to tell them. But is it just me or did they get better. Like way better somehow. Mhmmm. All of our mouths are wide open. Well it was to be expected. Then T says "We are doomed."

Next Day: After Cheerios Practice  
Rachel's P.O.V  
T, Cedes, and I were about to walk in the school when Lauren and some other Cheerios cornered us against the wall with slushies in their hand. "Nothing huh?" Lauren asks mocking me. Ah first we're all quite scared but them I have to realize who I am.  
I'm freaking Rachel Barbara Berry. Seniors part ways for me when I walk down the halls. So I then get my confidence back and say. "Look here. I'm head Cheerio. I can do whatever I want. And so can my two besties over here. So I suggest you either  
drink those slushies or throw them at some losers." I say with a lot of attitude. "Yeah you guys aren't even on the top of the pyramid." Tina says matter-of-factly. "Yeah and the only reason you're the fourth most popular girl here Lauren is because  
you are a Cheerio and a badass like me. And because you're friends with us three. Without that you're basically nothing. So I suggest you take those slushies and walk away before I go "all Lima Heights" on your sorry asses." "I will make you girls  
run extra laps." I say raising one eyebrow challengingly. "Sorry." Lauren says in shame and stars to walk away. The other girls follow suit. "Ok that's it!I'm not going back to glee. I can't have coach and my friends feeling like I betrayed them."  
"So we're not going to glee practice then?" Tina asks." "Nope." I say. We ended up skipping glee while trying our best to avoid the glee clubbers.

Later On That Day  
"Hey Rachel." "Hey Finn." "I didn't see you at glee rehearsals today." I suddenly get uncomfortable. "That's still going on?" I ask in shock. "Yeah I've taken over. It would be great to be a co-captain though." "Oh." Then Kurt, Artie, and Blaine come.  
He looks upset. Oh no. "Hey Rach." He smiles at me. And I smile back because my heart is racing from the he says my name. Then almost immediately he looks at Finn and says "Hi frankenteen. What are you doing talking to him!?" He asks angrily. I'm  
kinda nervous so I start stuttering. "Ah-ah-ah..." Then Finn decides to save us by saying... "We're lab partners. Science project." "Oh. Anyways, family dinner tonight at eight. My place." He says in a seductive voice that drives me crazy. He did  
that I'm purpose. "Sounds great." I say in my seductive voice. Then they walk away. I feel bad to have to say this to him. "I can't keep being in glee. I mean my coach and friends think that I betrayed them. And I don't want that to happen." "You  
have to stop thinking about what people think Rachel. You're better than all of them." Then he walks away. As I drive home his words really hit me. I keep thinking about what he said. "You have to stop thinking about what people think Rachel. You're  
better than all of them." I go to bed with that thought. Maybe he's right.

Next Day: Cheerios Practice  
Rachel's P.O.V  
As we walk on the football field we see Lauren and the rest of the Cheerios around a porter potty. "Now you girls are back in the land of the normal. We got you a welcome back present. That Latina girl who has the bad attitude and who thinks that she's  
so big and bad and that she could talk to us anyway she wants to. You girls can have the first push." Lauren says.

I walk over while Tina and Mercedes look nervous/jumpy to see what I'm going to do next. I reach my hand out and open the door. Once Santana comes out, she looks shocked but happy and grateful. "What the hell Rae!?" Lauren cries shocked. "So you're  
a loser now?" She asked with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"No." I say simply. "I'm the head Cheerio. I can do whatever I want. And you can't stop me." I say with sass. "And come on. We live in a town full of losers. We're losers. Some parents work dead end jobs, some can't even keep one, and some don't  
even stay together long enough to become parents. I mean only 2% of the students that graduated went out of state for college. And only about 10% got scholarships. And only 50% percent of the senior class graduated! I bet some didn't even go to college!"  
I say frustrated.

"So you're quitting then?" Lauren asks kind of upset and curios. "No. I'm doing both. You guys need me and they can't win without me." I say then walk away with T and Cedes following me and Santana walking besides me. Santana just does this lame but sassy  
finger, sizzle thing.

Glee Club  
Cedes and Tina left so it's just me and Santana. When we walk in I here all of them arguing. "Guys!" I say to get their attention. They look at me and Finn and Santana goes towards the rest of the glee club. "Look I'm sorry." I say sincerely. "I should've  
never quit. My friends should love and understand me well enough to know that I'm not ditching them. I really had fun with you guys." I know you guys we're arguing about a new number. Santana, can you create some stylish clothes?" Well damn. Don't  
I look fashionable to you?" She ends with a big smile in her face. "Noah, you play guitar. Can you get some band members. Yeah I have some pull with them." "Cool." "Mike, Matt, and Brittany, you guys come up with some cool choreography. And Quinn,  
help them with the right key. Finn you're with me." I smile at him and he smiles back. "And what are you bringing to the table Kim Kardashian?" Santana asks. "I've got the music." I say confidently.

Mr. Schue's P.O.V  
As I'm taking the last steps I've ever taken here at WMHS I have to walk past the auditorium. As I do, I here... "da, da, da..." So I walk into the auditorium to see my kids doing Journey's "Don't Stop Believing." They are doing so good. Watching them,  
I knew I had to stay. When they get finished I say... "That's a 9. Let's make it a 10." "So you're not quitting? Quinn asks full of hope in her voice. "It would kill me to see you guys win nationals without me." I say truthfully.

But little did they know that on one balcony Kurt, Blaine, and Artie were watching and on another, Coach Sue, Tina and Mercedes were watching. Lauren walked in at one point but them walked back out.


	2. Showmance

AU: They sing No Air and Valerie.

Kurt's P.O.V  
I can't believe what I just saw. I mean their was nothing wrong with the performance. It was the way that thing and my girlfriend were looking at each other. More people are starting to find out about her joining glee and they really don't care. Especially  
after what happened withsome of the Cheerios those couple times. She already told me about it. I need to find a way to keep her to myself and away from it. It should be easy though, who would want a frankenteen when they could have the most  
popular, best dressed, and one of the most cutest guys in school. I'll just talk to her about it later.

In Sue's Office  
Rachel's P.O.V  
"Ladies." Coach says calmly. "Yes coach?" M and I ask at the same time. "I need you to get that wannabe Justin Timberlake in here immediately. And where's Tina?" "She had to use the bathroom but didn't want to get lost so she's waiting Coach." Merce says.  
" get the hell outta my office!" We both scurry and go to find . We look everywhere while pushing people out the way while Mercedes gives out Lima Heights threats. Then we walk up a set up stairs and spot him flirting with Emma  
Pilsbury. Our guidance counselor. "Okay that's messed up." Mercedes says with sass. "What is?" I ask confused. "He already has a wife at home." "Oh. True. They should get a room. Want to interrupt their fairytale time?" I ask mischievously. "Oh absolutely."  
She replies while smirking. "Ugh. Get a room." Merce says with disgust and keeps walking. Then I say " wants to see you in her office, . She doesn't like to be kept waiting." Then I walk away with one hand on my hip and the other  
holding my cheer bag. We both said those things with sass.

Later On: Kurt's P.O.V

I was looking for Rachel to talk to her about this glee club thing. Then I decidedto go to her locker and I see her getting ready for the next class. So I walk up to her. "Hey babe." I say with a smile as I kiss her cheek. "Hey." She says while  
blushing. I love her blush. But that's not the point. "So about this glee club thing-?" Then she cuts me off "I know what you're gonna say but I really like it." Oh boy. Here we go. "Babe we are in line to be the most popular kids in this school over  
the next couple years. Prom king and queen, homecoming court royalty, and I'm not giving up those shiny crowns just so you can express yourself!" I say frustrated. "Look, you're making to much of a big deal out of this." She replies. "Ok, let's compromise.  
If you quit the Club, I'll stop slushying losers for a week." I say hoping she'll give in. "The whole team?" She asks hopeful. Thank you... were getting somewhere. "Just me." I reply quickly. "No, no I can't. I wanna do glee. I'm really happy when  
I'm performing." She says to me. "Losers are starting to think you're one of them." I reply angrily. "Uh, look, I gotta go to class. Everything's gonna work out." She says kinda laughing. Ugh. Not only do I have to deal with this, I have to deal with  
gigantic eavesdroppers like frankenteen. "Eavesdrop much? Time for some small talk, Goliath. You can sing with her, you can dance with her, but you will never have her." I say annoyed and angrily. "Iunderstand why you'd be threatened. Rachel  
and I have made a connection. But I'm an honorable person. I don't need to steal your girl. I have plenty of suitors of my own. Every day Glee's status is going up, and yours is going down. Deal with it." (Finn turns to walk away and two slushies  
are thrown in his face.)  
Blaine: Awesome.  
Artie: Holla!  
Artie, Blaine, and a few other jocks high five and walk away.  
I just cover my mouth and laugh cause "karma is a bitch."

CELIBACY CLUB  
Rachel's P.O.V  
"The Celibacy Club is now in session. Thanks to a newschool rulethat says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week, Santana What's-her-name." (Ew. What is she doing here). "Where are all the boys?" She asks  
eagerly. "We seperate for the first half hour then, we come together to share our faith."..."God bless the perv that invented these. "Remember the power motto ladies; "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing." "Back it up  
like a dump truck baby!" Mercedes says, classic her. We then start dancing and laughing.

BOTH BOYS/GIRLS  
"Let's pair up for the immaculate affection." I say smiling. "Now remember, if the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry." I walk up to Kurt smiling. I look around and see Santana with Jew-Fro and I almost fall on the floor laughing. Then I look  
again and I see Mercedes and Artie and I immediately feel sorry for her. She was saying "stop it" and "ewww" because he's grinding on her while saying, "yeah, take it." Poor Mercy. Then I hear a pop. I soon realize that was our balloon. "Kurt!" I  
say panicked "Sorry it must've hit my zipper." He says kinda nervous and fast. Then manhands decides to open her mouth. "You know what!, this is ajoke! Did you know that most studies demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools. Our  
hormones are driving us to crazy to obstain. The second we start telling ourselves there's no room for compromise, we act out. (Mercedes death glares her and T looks confused and irritated. Which I'm sure that's how everyone is feeling at the moment).  
The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for." "Don't you dare mention the C-word!" I reply angrily." You wanna know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know; girls want sex just as much  
as guys do." Then she storms out and Jewierd makes some comment. She is so not welcomed back here.

LATER ON THAT DAY: Kurt's P.O.V

Yeah, hi." says. "When I went here, glee club ruled this place." (Ew really). "And we're on our way back." (Does he not know how High School works!?). "We need some recruits to join the party." (Seriously!, how does high school work in his mind!)  
"Now I would stand up here and tell you how great glee is, but I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead."

First man chestsings Valerie. Then my Rachel and jiggles sings a very romantic rendition of No Air. After the performance is over, everyone waits a second then they give them a standing O. Everyone except for the popular kids that is. I am absolutely  
fuming with anger! But luckily I have my guys to keep me calm. I mean one summer where you combine Cheerios and football camp, you can basically kick anyone's ass. I mean I can bench about 350-400 lbs. It's amazing what summer can do. "Don't worry.  
We'll slushy him later." Blaine says. "And dumpster toss him." Says Artie.

With The Guys  
Kurt's P.O.V  
"DUDES!" I suddenly yell out of nowhere in triumph. "What!" They both say startled. "I finally figured out a way to keep jiggles away from Rachel. "Well we already slushied him and tossed him in a dumpster. I mean, what else could there possibly be?"  
Asked Blaine. "We're going to join glee club." "Say what. Bro you tripping." Artie says. "I know, I know alright. But I heard the populars talking, and the seniors says that we rule the school. Even if Rachel is in glee club. If she can pull it off,  
so can we. We are going to sing... "Good Girls Go Bad." "Since your ourcaptain, we got your back." Blaine says. "Holla!" Artie agrees.

Glee Audition  
"I have to say, I'm really surprised you guys are trying out." "Well I'm pretty sure you heard in the school paper, Rachel and I have been an item for awhile now. So what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't support her. " "Alright." He says kind  
of unsure or skeptical. "Let's see what you've got." He continues and starts the music. We're all just jumping around, clapping, and having fun. I can tell that was enjoying it too. At the end of the song, we ended with me in the middle while  
our arms are crossed. We killed that performance.

IN SUE'S OFFICE  
Rachel's P.O.V  
"Coach Sue?" I ask cautiously. "Yes B." She says really calmly. "I know we aren't really in your good graces right now but I think I have anidea to change that. Please don't kick us off the Cheerios." I'm now kind of scared. (snaps fingers) Cease  
fire on the waterworks B. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see it. You know, B, when I first laid eyes on you I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester, (M and Ilook at each other confused) though you don't have my bone structure.  
But go on." "What if we become your spies on the inside. Your moles, bring the club down from within?" I ask nervously. "You know, it wasn't until this very moment I saw how alike we really are. You are so smart. You 3 are back in my good graces.  
(Tina and Mercedes high five behind Me.) "And I'm gonna get my scary back." I say happy with this plan. "I don't care so much about that." I just sit there. I mean how do you respond to something like that. Well this is going to be a fun and interesting  
ride.


	3. Acafellas

Glee Club Practice  
No One's P.O.V  
Everyone is practicing the steps that an oblivious but excited is teaching. Quinn keeps thinking about the conversation she had between her and Mercedes and Rachel. It was about how terrible his dancing was and how they should hire Dakota Stanley.

's P.O.V  
I'm very pumped and excited about today. We have new members who are very talented and Mercedes and Tina finally joined glee club officially. I'm teaching the dance very enthusiastically until I turn around and see Quinn with her hand up. "You don't have  
to raise your hand every time you have to go to the bathroom. You can just go." I say politely, assuming she had to go to the bathroom. But then she says... "It's not my bladder that's bothering me. It's these dance steps." I'm shocked by what I'm  
hearing. "We can't win against vocal adrenaline or compete with these steps. We need Dakota Stanley. He's the best. I mean he was on Broadway." Something's not right here. I wouldn't have expected this from her. "Just because he understudied doesn't  
mean he actually performed." I say matter-of-factly. But then Rachel decided to step up and talk. "Well at least he tried. Did you even try ? After high school? Did you even have a leap of faith? Did you even participate in community performances?"  
She says with a lot of truth and attitude. I gotta go talk to Emma about this.

Quinn's POV  
I feel really bad about what I did to Mr. Schue. But Rachel and Mercedes did have a point. I also wanted so bad to fit in and be popular that I went along with it. But if there's one person that I know will help me out with this situation, it would be  
Rachel. We both have something to say sorry for. So I try to go and find her. And I see her at her locker getting ready to go to her next class. "Um Rachel?" I ask nervously. "Yes hair dye?" She asks a bit annoyed. Wow she really is like Ms. Sylvester.  
"I wanted to apologize to Mr. Schue for how I treated him. And I think you should apologize too. You kinda did help tear him down als-" Then she interrupts me. "Ok look, stop there. All of you and your darn feelings. He should know especially how  
the real world works. Alright. I'm sorry that his feelings are hurt but I want to win. Don't you?" She finally turns to me as she asks this question. "Yeah I do, bu-" She interrupts me again. "Ok then so what's the problem?" She asks with attitude  
while raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "The problem is we need a vocal coach and he's not there to help with that part." "Uggh! Fine. You guys are so soft. I'll make you some of my famous sugar cookies and you can go apologize. Deal?" She asks  
me exasperatedly.

In Coach Sue's Office: Rachel's POV

"It's a good start. You're sewing the seeds of destruction." Coach says. "Mr. Schuester barely shows up for rehearsals." Mercedes replied back. "Oh no, no, no. Barely will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until glee club is disbanded. And what about  
this Dakota character? Any chance he actually helps?" I just shake my head and smirk. "They're soft. He'll eat them alive. I'll give them 15 minutes before the first one either quits or tries to commit suicide." I end smiling. Then coach gets down  
from her elliptical and says "You know ladies, I learned a lot in special forces. I was on the strike team in panama when we extracted Noriega. We took out the Shepard and went after the sheep." Then she leans forward and looks us straight in the  
eye. "You need to go after these glee clubbers one by one. I want my full budget restored. I need a fog machine.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Santana's POV  
I'm just standing in front of my locker with this pathetic, longing look on my face as I watch this couple holding hands pass by. Then I look over and see Mercedes and Artie kiss while Mercedes just giggles. I mean even they are together now. I look over  
and see another couple and they're looking all lovey, dovey too. Then from the corner of my eyes I see Matt walk up to his locker. "Have you ever kissed anybody?" I ask him. "Yes. And if by someone you mean the the tender crook of my elbow." He says  
a bit humorously and then he pauses and continues again. "No, I haven't. But I want to." Then I look over to see Mercedes and Artie kiss again as they say see you later while smiling and giggling. Matt notices. "Ok stop it right there Santana. We  
are in Glee Club. That means we are at the bottom of the social heap. Even special Ed kids will get more play that us. The only thing that gets me by is that I know we are superior to all of them." He says while eyeing someone's outfit with disgust.  
Then he grabs my arm and puts it in his and drags me away. "What are you wearing on our "Operation Dakota Stanley" field trip?" He asks. "is there a dress code?" I ask chuckling. "No. But every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion." "We'll  
hit the mall after school. Meet me at lunch." He says then walks off. "Ok." I say dreamily while smiling big. That's when Rachel and Mercedes walk up to me smiling while putting my arms in theirs. "You should totally scoop that." Rachel says while  
Mercedes giggles and plays with my hair. "I don't think I'm his type." I say while looking at Rachel. "Oh I think you are." She says smiling then I look at Mercedes and she's nodding her head yes with a smile on her face. "Just follow our lead, we  
got your back." She continues.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Rachel's POV  
"Damn Matt. This car is fly." Santana says to him. "My dad got it after my sweet 16. After I promised to stopped wearing skinny jeans." We all look him up and down. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." "I just hope they don't laugh at us." Santana says  
while locking arms with Matt. "They're so cool and popular. And we look like we just stepped off the short bus." "Those sweaty Nazis just had more time to practice. We have more heart. And don't worry about them. You look fabulous." Then she looks  
at us for advice and we all smile and nod our heads to give her the go ahead. "So would you ever... You know, wanna hang out?" She asks a bit nervous. "Yeah. Come over! It dancing week on abc family." He replies back. Then we see Andrea Cohen. I really  
wanna freak out. But I have to keep my cool. So I walk up to her HBIC style. "Hi, I'm Rachel. You're Andrea Cohen and we want Dakota Stanley as our dance coach." I say with sass and comfidence. "Don't." She says all dramatic with a huge pause. "He's  
a monster." Good. Just the way we need him. So I smirk and lead everyone into the auditorium to watch their performance.

Post Performance

"GET OFF MY STAGE!" Dakota yells. Then they all scurry off. M and I just turn and smile at each other. Then we walk out just as he's about to pull off. "Mr. Stanley. We're the McKinley were the McKinley High Glee Club." Quinn says very excitedly.  
"No interviews." He replies back. "We'd like you to choreograph for us." Brittany then explains to him. "Look my is fee $8,000 per number and + a $10,000 bonus if you place in the top 3. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you will place in the  
top 3. Move it." He says while doing a shoo movement then speeds off. "How are we going to get $8,000?" Quinn asks what we were all thinking aloud.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Finn's POV  
I go to find Puck to tell him about the conversation I just had with Mr. Schue. I find him in the bathroom. "Hey man." "Sup dude. What's up?" He ask me while washing his hands. "So I just had a talk with Mr. Schue about glee club and-" He interrupts me  
and asks eagerly. "Wait! He's coming back to glee club!?" "No." "Oh." He says disappointed. "Anyways. He offered me a spot in his acafellas and I came to ask if you wanted to join. It would be pretty fun and away from all the craziness that is women."  
"Totally man. I'm in."

Next Day  
Santana's POV  
I'm at my locker getting ready for class when Quinn and Brittany come up to me. "We need to have a gayvention. That's a gay intervention." "Yeah. It's Matt. He hangs out and flirts with Mike a lot. Ok this is getting frustrating. "Ok their best friends,  
so what?" I ask annoyed. "Yeah but he wore skinny jeans. Not the rocker, hot guy, skinny jeans. But the fashion model, I can't breathe skinny jeans." Quinn points out to me. "Ok so what? Just because he wears nice clothes doesn't mean he's on the  
down-low." "You can do better, Santana." "Really? Well, what if I can't? There's not a lot of guys around here Knocking down my door for a date. Or yours, for that matter. Nobody notices us. Hello? We're in glee club. And I'm tired of being lonely.  
Aren't you? But Matt... Matt is sweet to me, and he likes who I am, And I like how I feel when I'm with him. And he's in our group, he understands what I'm going through. Now, maybe that's not enough for you guys, but it's enough for me." I say with  
sass and truth.

Car Wash

No Ones POV

"You know what, sue? i got to say, I really misjudged you. Getting the cheerios to help out with the glee club choreographer fund-raiser Is one of the nicest things I've ever seen." Emma says quite shocked.

"Well, Erma, i'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this glee club successful." She says thoughtfully.

MAN: come on!

"Ooh! So excited. Oh, I love a car wash, too, though, you know. When I was little, if I got all "A"s, my dad would let me wash his car, so I'd get my little toothbrush out, and I'd clean it all weekend long." Emma says excitedly as she remembers the past.

"You know, the way you use your mental illness to help these kids is really inspiring. I'm shocked you're not married." She says a bit sarcastic, but mostly shocked.

With Santana and Matt

Santana's POV  
"Uggh. Your rims are clean. We've polished them, like, three times already." I say a bit tired. "Did you bring a change of clothes? Because we're going straight to dance-along Steps of Rhythm." He asks. Then I get the courage to ask him about us. "So,  
listen, Matt, this is like the third time we've gone out. Can we just make it official?" I ask with a smile on my face. "Make what official?" He asks a bit skeptical and rude. "You know, that we're dating." I say flirtatiously and like it's  
obvious. "I'm sorry, Santana, But I thought I made it very clear. I'm in love with someone else. (Matt glances at Mike, as Santana turns to look, Quinn gets in the way of Matt) "Quinn?" I asked shocked and hurt. "Yes." He answers quickly. "For several  
years now." He continues.

SANTANA BEGINS SINGING "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan

"You busted my window. How could you do that? You busted my window!" He says horrified. How dare he get mad over a window but not my feelings. "Well, you busted my heart. Hm!" I say with sass.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Rachel's POV

This should definitely disband glee club. But why did I come up with this in the first place again? I still have yet to figure that out. Kurt and the boys had something to do so they couldn't come. I wonder what is was. Probably trying to find their pride.  
Or maybe they think we might succeed in disbanding the club.

"Okay, please examine your personalized menus. This is what you're going to be eating for the next six months." "Um, mine just says coffee." Santana says confused. "Mm-hmm." He clarifies. "What's smelt?" Quinn asks also confused. "A pungent, low-carb  
freshwater fish." He explains "Okay, let's start with today's business. Matt, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough." He continues while scratching his head. "At what?" He asks quite shocked and confused.  
"At smiling. We can't be having you pouty during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic, and it's depressing." Haha. Is rude that I find this kind of funny. But it is mean at the same time. "So, you're kicking him out?" Santana asks upset. "Mm-hmm.  
Also you. Youse got to go, Selena. No, no, no. Yeah." "You can't kick people out of glee club because you don't like the way they look." Mike says. "Uh, why don't you shut your face-gash And stay away from aerosol cans because You could burst into  
flames at any second? He does put on a lot of hair spray throughout the day. Then he gets T, M, and I. "You three– you're great. You're perfect. Seriously. Don't change a thing." He says impressed. We just smile sweetly at him. "Uh, you– ew, to many  
nose jobs. "Now just hold on a second." Finn says. "What? What was that, Frankenteen? Why don't you, uh, wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground?" "What's wrong with you?" Finn asks  
angrily. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland Creature. Um, am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell  
you the truth. But maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it, hmm? Maybe you need somebody who's going to lie to you and tell you things like, "you got what it takes." But you know what? As far as I can see, you don't. So, why don't you just  
take a little second, take a breather, And ask yourself, "Do I want to be a winner (laughs) or not?" "Screw this. I quit." Yes! It's working.  
"Me too. Let's roll, Mike." Brittany says. Then all three of us start to smile at each other. "No. Great, great. You know, Separate the wheat from the chaff; that's perfect. "Wait. Rachel you should love this. Barbra Streisand. When Barbra was a young  
ingénue, everyone told her in order to be a star, she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully, she refused." That is true.  
"Where's this going, Yentl?" I give the girls a knowing look. She mentioned Barbara. Now I know I have to join them. "Where it's going is that We don't need you. Let's face it, we're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're gonna  
win because we're different. And that's what makes us special." I say and I look around and then I look towards Finn and we just smile at each other. "They told J. Lo her booty was too big." Santana says with sass. "Did you know that Curtis  
Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed?" "Jim Abbott." Finn says with a smile. "I have no idea who that is." Dakota bites back. "He was a one-armed pitcher for the yankees. He pitched a no-hitter." He continues softly. "Okay,  
so, yeah. Misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it, too. That's great. What's your point?"  
"Our point is that You're fired." Quinn says. "And i'm taller than you." I say while T and M giggles. "Barely. Then we dismiss ourselves. I think we had enough for today. "Why'd you do it Rae?" Tina asks innocently. "I mean besides Streisand, why'd you  
help him?" Mercedes continues her question. "Because. We have to make them think we're with them. The closer we are to them, to the closer we are to the club ending." "Understandable." Mercedes agrees. "But, how do we tell coach?" Tina asks the chilling  
question we were all thinking.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Santana's POV

I really feel like I should apologize to Matt. I feel really bad about everything that happened between us. And I want to make it right. I know for a fact that we could great friends.

"Hey, Matt. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I did that to your car. I'll pay for it to get fixed. "It's okay. My dad took my baby away after he found my sparkling shoes collection in the back of my closet. "And I just wanted to say I hope it works  
out between you and Quinn. You'll have really cute, obnoxious babies." I say quite sad. "Santana, I lied to you. I don't like Quinn. I'm gay." He says very quiet. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I say understandingly but a bit shocked.  
"Because I've never told anyone before." He says still quiet. "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Kurt. You should just tell people, Especially the kids in glee. The whole point of the club is about expressing what's really inside you, remember?"  
I say affectionately. "I can't. I'm just not that confident, i guess." He says sadly.

Sue's Office

Rachel's POV  
I'm really nervous. I didn't want to let her down. What if she kicks us off the Cheerios. We didn't want Tina to face her wrath, so it's Just Mercedes and I.

"Let me get this straight. The glee club got rid of Dakota Stanley; Mr. Schuester is back; and they're busy at work on a new number, more confident than ever." She says very calmly.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

WILL: And down clap, and up, clap, clap. Down, clap, and up, clap, clap.

Back In Sue's Office

"This is what we call a total disaster, ladies. I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits." Me and M look at each other uncertain and reluctantly smell our armpits. "That's the smell of failure. And it's stinking up my office. I'm revoking your  
every other Friday tater tots privileges for the rest of the semester." She says calmly. Then Mercedes runs sobbing and says "Oh, no!" She knows how Mercy and I look forward to the Friday's we can have tater tots. Especially Mercedes. She didn't  
have to do that. "Ms. Sylvester, I want to thank you." "For what?" She asks curiously. "For teaching me a valuable life lesson. When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down." I say to put something on her mind. Then  
I walk out.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Rachel's POV  
His choreography is still basic though.

"Uh, uh, step, ball change and head. Step, ball change and head. Low and up. Low and high! Oh, what do you guys think?" Then Quinn raises her hand. Uhh here we go with her selfish remarks. "Mr. Schuester?" "Yes, Quinn?" He asks cautiously. "It was really  
good." Thank you. We all laugh. He then let's out a breathe then says. "Thank you. Thank you. Okay. From the top!" Maybe it was meant to be this way.


	4. Preggers

Mike's POV  
Matt and I are sitting here in the back of glee waiting for Mr. Schue to get here. So I think about what happened with my dad yesterday and ask Matt, "Matt?" "Yeah, Mike?" "Would you be mad if I joined the football team? Something happened with my dad  
and now he thinks I'm on the football team." "You're going to what!?" He yells shocked with wide eyes. Everyone turns to look at us weirdly. "Sorry." We both say sheepishly while blushing. Then they turn back around and go back to their own conversations.  
"I'll explain later." I lean in closely and whisper while Mr. Schue walks in. He does the same thing and whispers, "Alright."

Rachel's POV  
Mr. Schue hands out papers for "Hopelessly Devoted To You" and he says, "Brittany! I want you to do the solo." Then here comes selfish loud mouth complaining. "What! Mr. Schue, I thought I said that anything from "Grease" goes to me. I mean I'm blonde,  
wholesome, church girl. We practically even dress the same." "I'm trying to shake things up a bit." He says making a grand gesture while doing so. "I think you're being unfair." She says bratty like while I roll my eyes. "I think you're being unfair  
to Brittany who I bet would love to have her first solo." He says trying to compromise. "Brittany knows how much I respect her and her talent. But I don't think she's ready for such an iconic role of Sandy." She says trying to convince them him to  
give her the solo. Then Mercedes looks at her paper and says "Wait... I'm a jet?" She asks with sass while putting her hand on her hip and jets it out to one side. Then Quinn looks around and storms out. "The more she does that, the less effective  
it becomes." How many times has she stormed out? "A lot." Santana says while rolling her eyes. I said that out loud? I think while titling my head to the side. "Congratulations, Brittany. This is going well." "Congrats. Good job, Britt." Santana and  
Noah congratulate her.

Mike's POV  
When glee is over I notice that Kurt is still here packing up his stuff. So I tell Matt, "There's Kurt. I'll talk to you later." "Good luck man." Matt says then we fist bump. I kind of have a crush on Kurt. But I'm in love with Matt. So I gather more  
confidence and walk up to Kurt. "Hey. Kurt? I needed to ask you something." "Thanks, but I already have a date to the prom. But I'm flattered! I know how important dances are to teen gays." He says as nice as possible but uncomfortably. I'm still  
not ready to come out so I say "I'm not gay." "Oh." He says shocked and relieved. "I just... I needed a favor." But here's how I got here.

Flashback: Yesterday  
Mike's POV  
I thought the choreography for "Single Ladies" was so cool so I decided to try it. And guys doing it is trending on YouTube. So I decided to ask Tina and Brittany to be my backup dancers. I asked Britt because she's my girl best fired and besides me she's  
the best dancer in glee club. I would've asked Rachel since she's the best dancer on the Cheerios but I'm scared of her and Tina is the nicest one on the team. So as we're doing the dance my dad walks down the stairs. "Dad! You're home early." "Deadliest  
Catch is on. I'm watching with a friend. "But besides that. What are you wearing?" "It's a unitard. Guys wear them to, uh, work out nowadays. Do sports. They wick sweat from the body." Ok so I was lying. But he doesn't know that. Then he puts a finger  
in my unitard and he lets it snap back. Ouch. Then he nods a bit skeptical. So Britt decides to save me and she suddenly says. "Football!" "Yeah, all the guys in football wear them. They're jock chic." I say agreeing. My gay is totally showing. "Totally.  
Mike's on the football team now. He's the kicker – that's the smallest parr on the team, right?" Tina asks a bit confused at the end. "Yeah. Brit and Tina were just helping me with some conditioning work." Ok even more lying. Don't judge me.  
"Hmm. Really. You know, I played in JC before I got into being a doctor. "Cool. I guess we'll have something to talk about, then." I say then I chuckle. "So one of you two his girlfriend?" He asks me curiously. I'm kinda shocked by this question but I  
just can't say no or he'll get suspicious. So I grab Brit's back and pull her towards me and fake smile. "But I'm not ready to be exclusive just yet." Just in case he decides to ask around.  
"Alright, just keep the music down. I can't hear myself think up there." I was about to sigh in relief as he walks up the stairs. But I get stopped short when he turns around and says, "And hey, Mike. Be sure to get me a ticket to your first game." My  
whole facial expression drops. What have I gotten myself into?  
End of Flashback  
GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Mike's POV  
The football team is practicing while Mr. Tenaka is yelling at them.

"This is not that difficult, gentlemen, let's go." He yells.  
FINN: Just relax, okay? Remember what I told you. Keep your eye on the ball...don't try to aim it. Okay, put your helmet on. "It'll mess up my hair." I cannot mess this up. It took to long to do this morning. "Put your...put your helmet on, okay?" He  
says kind of irritated. Then he helps me put my helmet on. Much to my distaste. "That's good. Red's your color." Kurt says to me. "Thank you for helping me with this, Kurr. You're really cool." I say appreciatively. "Well, I figure, the more crossover  
between Glee and football, the easier my life's gonna be." He says hopefully. Then I begin to walk away to get my music. Then Kurt gets a little startled and says, "Woah. Woah, woah, where are you going?" "To get my music ready." I say like it's obvious.  
"Wh-what? Are you nuts? You can't use that!" He says nervous then baffled. "But we did when we were rehearsing." I say completely confused. "Practicing." He corrects. "And no one was around! Look, do you know how much interference I had to run with  
these guys just to get you this try-out? If you do it your way, they're gonna kill you!" "My body is like a rubber band. If you put it in the freezer and try to use it, it'll break easier. And I'm a dancer. I need to warm to warm up somehow. If I'm  
doing this, I'm doing it my way."

Kurt's POV  
What have I gotten myself into. The only reason in doing this because Rachel might let me touch her but in out heated make out sessions. I know for a fact she won't let me touch her boobs till at least next or senior year. Then Artie walks up to me.

"Dude. I know we're best bros and all, but are you kidding me? Not only are you going to get him killed, you're going to get us killed as well. What we're you thinking? He doesn't belong here." He says upset. "First I was thinking of Rachel's nice but  
when we make out. And we joined Glee Club, so what's the difference?" "Uggh. Don't remind me. I knew I should've sent Blaine over here. But dude, I'm a stud. I could walk in school with a dress and it still be cool." Then coach blows his whistle.  
"Come on man, don't worry about it. He won't last a week." "Everybody take a knee." Coach says. Then we all go and surround him. "We've been winning our games so far except for 2 and that's great. But we seriously need to get our game back. But our  
kicker, Mr. Langenthaal, has a broken leg. So Mr. Langenthaal will not be able to play for about 6-12 weeks. So he'll be benching out. Moving toward. The next player that can get a football between those uprights will get his job." He says while looking  
around the circle. Then Mike walks up. Oh boy.

Mike's POV  
Hi, I'm Michael Chang, and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker." I say confidently while the some of the other football players laugh. But I look at them in disgust. Then Kurt nods his head to me. Then I walk to the center of the field with Kurt  
and he plays the CD and I start dancing to it while the footballers laugh and point. Then once I'm ready I go and kick the ball. It goes really high and I tilt my head to one side. I guess it was good. Then the coach runs up to me. So I whisper  
to Kurt, "That was good, right?" "Aha, yeah." He says shocked. But I need reassurance so I ask again. "That was good?" "Yeah." He says more confidently. Then the coach asks eagerly. "Can you do that with the game on the line and ten gorillas bearing  
down on you wanting nothing more than to taste your sweet virgin blood?" "Mm, sounds like fun. Can I have my music?" I need my music. "If you kick like that, you can wear a tutu, for all I care!" Ohh cool. then, to the rest of the team] "Gentlemen!  
We have found ourselves a kicker!" Coach yells happily.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Rachel's POV  
I was texting Kurt when I heard my daddy scream "Sweetie come quick. Your cheerleading coach is on tv. I run downstairs cause one of my favorite people is on tv. And this is what I see. Rod Remington and Andrea Carmichael, the Ohio news anchors. Then  
Rod says, "Well, let's see what's going on now with local champion cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester in a brand new segment we call "Sue's Corner." Then Andrea takes over and says, "Take it away, Sue!" Then the camera goes to coach and I squeal. "Ohh!  
This is so exciting!" Then she says, "Thanks Rod, Andrea. You know, caning has fallen out of fashion in the United States. But ask anyone who's safely walked the immaculate sidewalks of Singapore after winning an international cheerleading competition,  
and they'll tell you one thing. Caning works! And I think it's about time we did a little more of it right here. And to all those nay-sayers out there, who say, "That's illegal! You can't strike children on their bare buttocks with razor-sharp bamboo  
sticks!" Well, to them, I say, "Yes. We. Cane." And that's how Sue sees it!" Then as she says the last line, she makes the letter C with her hand. "Ahhh. Brilliantly done." I say while clapping my hands.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Sue's Office: Sue's POV  
I'm signing autographs of myself when the owner of WOHN, Mr. McClung, walks into my office and says, "More mail for you, Sue! But I think, I think there might be some, some hate mail mixed in for your editorial on littering. Oh those babies. Who cares.  
"Well, Mr. McClung, your station didn't hire me because I was yellow. Not everyone's gonna have the walnuts to take a pro-littering stance, but I will not rest until every inch of our fair state is covered in garbage. It's why I pay taxes. It keeps  
garbagemen earning a living, so they can afford tacos for their family." Like I said who cares. "Fantastic. But I'm...concerned...about your future at WOHN. You see, my daughter goes to your school and she says that a lot of the top cheerleaders are  
defecting to the show choir. You know, it makes me wonder, if you're losing all that talent, how you can expect to win Nationals. See, your segment's all about being a champion, Sue, a winner. So... We need you to win Nationals. Okay! Uh, thanks a  
bunch. Great work." I smile at them at him as he walks out. Once I hear the click of my door, "WILL SCHUESTER AND THAT GLEE CLUB!"

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Days Later: Rachel's POV  
Kurt has been avoiding me and it's really been bothering me. After my "Get To Know Each Other Better" party for just glee club to destroy them easier, he's been acting strange.

Noah's POV  
Quinn has been avoiding me and it's really been bothering me. After Rachel's "Get To Know Each Other Better" party for just glee club to help get along better, she's been acting strange.

Rachel's POV  
Every time he sees me in the hall he walks away really fast, he doesn't call me or answer my calls anymore, he doesn't text me or reads my texts anymore, and he avoids me in glee club. I have to talk to him.

Noah's POV  
Every time She sees me in the hall She walks away really fast, she doesn't call me or answer my calls anymore, she doesn't text me or reads my texts anymore, and she avoids me in glee club. I have to talk to her.

Rachel's POV  
I see Kurt at his locker getting ready for class so I walk over to him. I touch his arm softly and I say, "Kurt. Please don't walk away?" I plead with him desperately. "What's wrong? Whatever I did, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Just please talk to  
me? I miss you." I say while looking down ready to cry. "No, no. Please don't cry. I'm sorry baby." Then he hugs me and continues. "You remember that love and sex glow you and your mom always happen to notice?" He asks me. "Well yeah. We're both good  
at reading people." Then I take a look at his face and I see the glow. "Kurt? You love me?" I asked shocked. "Well, not in love. But, love yes. It's because of you, Rae." "Aww, I feel the same way about you too." Then we hug and kiss.

Noah's POV  
I see Quinn at her locker crying so I walk over to her. I guess she hears my footsteps cause she looks up and try's to hurriedly walk away. But I catch up to her since my legs are longer than hers. "Quinn, what's with the silent treatment? Whatever I  
did, I'm sorry." I say looking down sadly and ashamed. "I'm pregnant." She says full on crying while a ton of bricks hit me and my world crashes around me. I try to listen but it's so hard. I'm not ready to be a father. But I know what's it like to  
live without one. And I don't want to be like that. So I will be there for Quinn and our baby. "I wasn't sure, and I really didn't want to go by myself, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner!" "Mine?" Is all that I could say. "Yes, you. Who  
else's would it be? Remember Rachel's "Get To Know Each Other Better" party?"

Flashback: Rachel's Party  
"Alright guys pick any room you want. There's plenty of them." Rachel says. "Her house is huge." Noah says. "Yeah. I know. It's like two of my houses put together. And my house is huge!" "I mean I knew she was rich. But not loaded." They walk to a room  
and open it. "This room is beautiful." Quinn breathes in awe. All Noah could do was shake his head in shock. "Come on Puck. Let's lay down." "Alright." Then they kiss and it turns into a heavy make out session. "Wait!" Quinn says. "Do you have protection?"  
She asks cautiously. "Don't worry. You're my first. I promise to take care of you. You can trust me." "Ok." Then they go back to kissing.  
End of Flashback  
"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Are – are you gonna get a...?" I'm so scared. "No. I really thought I had a shot at getting out of here." She says while crying on my shoulder. I don't know what to do or say.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Mr. Schue's POV  
Brittany was singing and she did such a great job. We might have to work on some parts but she did a fantastic job otherwise.

"That was great, Brittany. Good job!" "You don't have to say that. I was sharp. I can't do this." She says unconfidently and unsure. "Hey, hey, look at me. Have you noticed the more confident you are? Hey... I need you to be great at Regionals.  
To do that, you've got to know that you can do this." I try to comfort her and feel more confident about myself. Quinn used to be our best singer until Rachel joined. So now she haves to stop complaining every time she doesn't get a solo. "You have  
to give this song to Quinn. She's better than me, and you know she'll quit if you don't. I'll have to t-take one for the team." She says bashfully and walks off the stage full of sadness. "Uhhgg." I sigh. Then Puck walks up to me. More like a grievous  
Puck he doesn't normally talk to me. But he's a good kid and a student of mine. "Hey, Puck. What's up?"  
He tries to find the words but they don't come out and puts his head on my shoulders and breaks down cryin while I hug him.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Mr. Schue's POV  
We're walking down the salad bar getting food while having our conversation about everything.

"Thanks a lot for this, Mr. Schue. Couldn't talk to my mom, you know?" Puck says softly "So how far along is she?" I ask him. "I don't know. Uh, a couple weeks, maybe? It's pretty recent, I guess." He says unsure. "Well, what do you, what do you need  
me to do? You want me to set you up with Planned Parenthood?"  
"No. No, it's not even a conversation. She's keeping it." He says more sure. Then we go and sit down. "I've seen the guys around town who had kids in high school. They work here or at the supermarket or pumping gas... or worse." He says worriedly. "They're  
caged. Got no future. I can't become one of those dudes! Mr. Schue, I gotta go to college, but we don't have any money. I need a scholarship. I'm tied with Rachel but I don't need valedictorian. My grades are perfectly fine for a scholarship right?"  
He asks nervously. "Of course, Finn. You're a straight A student, with a clean and nice record, and you're apart of glee. You got this in the bag Finn." I say trying to comfort him and give him hope. "Eat up." I continue.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

"This is garbage! What the hell does Beyoncé have to do with football?! Artie says. "Calm down man, it's just to get us back on our game." Kurt says trying to calm his friend down." "So we're taking coaching advice from Lance Bass now?" Blaine asks. Mike  
frowns in distaste at both Artie and Blaine. "Guys. Guys! Athletes are performers, just like singers and dancers. I mean, think about it. Jim Brown, Dick Butkus..." He says trying to calm them down then Kurt says, "OJ." "OJ. Right. All pretty tough  
guys; all of them had big careers as performers. Now, I don't think you guys are losing because you don't have the talent. You lost those two games because you don't have the right attitude." Mr. Schue says to try and motivate them. "Oh, I get  
it. We have think more like Amazonian black women." Artie says sarcastically. "Think about it. If you can sing and dance in front of people, everything else is easy." "Coach. Please. Step in here." "I'm down with it. I mean, heck, what do we got to  
lose?" "Sun Tzu says in his "Art of War" to never let the enemy know you. Our greatest weapon could be the element of surprise. Don't tell me that you wouldn't be on your heels if the other team started busting a move on the field." Then Ken blows  
his whistle.  
"Okay, too much talking, and not enough stretching. In the Choir Room in full pads in five. That's five minutes. Let's go!" Ken says frustrated.

In the Choir Room  
"Uh, five, six, seven, eight, step ball change, up! Den, den, den, deh. Buh, buh, buh, uh, buh, buh, buh." Will says. The team is mediocre at attempting these moves. Then Will blows Ken's whistle and says, "That's good, guys. Your hips are still a little  
tight. Okay? It's just like you're playing football. It's all about the lateral movements. Just stay low, and..." Then Kurt interjects. "Can I help? If I may." Will obliges and says, "Watch Mike." Kurt attempts to teach the team the choreography to  
"Single Ladies". It is a bit better than before but needs a little work.  
"Alright, boys. Five, six, seven, hand, hand, point to the finger, hip, head. Oh! Sneak attack, back to the ring. Comb through the hair. Slap the butt." Mike instructs the team while showing them the moves.  
Ken then blows his whistle and says, "Okay, that's enough for today, gentlemen. We'll...work on it. Just hit the showers." Mike them turns to Ken and says, "Um, Coach, I don't mean to interject, but um, I think we should end with a show circle."

Kurt's POV  
"Dude what's up with you?" Blaine asks. "Nothing." I say trying to dismiss the question. "It's not 'nothing' I'm your best friend. Talk." "I said it's nothing. I say getting frustrated. "I knew it. You're in love with Mike." Ok now he over stepped the  
line. "I cheated on Rachel with Mercedes. And I don't know how to tell her." His eyes widen in shock.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Football Game: Locker Room  
"Well, I think we, uh, really came together this week as a team." Kurt says trying to motivate his team. "Yeah, a gay team. A big gay team of dancing gays." Artie says mad.  
Mike becomes unhappy after his homophobic statement. Then a football player named Nick, speaks up. "Seriously, Finn. It was fun in practice and all, but we can't do that out here in front of everybody! It'll make us even more of a joke."  
Then Mike gives Kurt a do something look.

Football Field  
"Divert right. Eighty-seven on one. Break." Kurt yells to the team. "Break!" The team repeats. The referee blows his whistle and a rival football player makes a rude comment about his mom. "Yo, QB! Your momma's so fat, the back of her neck looks like  
a pack of hot dogs. Give me some ketchup!" He ignores the comment but not before giving the guy a deadly look that will him nightmares for at least a week. "Down, set, hut!" Kurt yells. The team does horribly and Kurt says, "Punch and Judy on  
one, break!" They do terribly and Ken gets frustrated and yells, "Come on!" Then Mike sees his dad and starts to jump up and down excitedly while waving. "Dad! Dad!" His dad gives a small wave. "I told you! I told you!" "Jordan versus Bird on one!"  
Kurt yells. "Run!" Ken yells and throws his stuff on the ground. The scoreboard then changes. There are only twelve seconds left in the game. Mike's dad looks disappointed. "Cupid tips on one, break!" Kurt orders again. Then he looks at Rachel, Mike,  
and Will and calls a time out. "Time out!" He turns to Artie and Blaine and says, "Dudes. We gotta do it." "We will be jokes for the rest of our high school lives." Artie says.  
We're already jokes if we don't win this game! I don't wanna be a Lima loser for the rest of my life." Artie looks over to Mercedes with the cheerleaders. Then, the same guy from the rival team says to him, "Yo, left tackle! Your momma's so fat, her cereal  
comes with its own lifeguard. Like Baywatch!" "Hey, ankle grabber. I had sex with your mother. No, seriously. I cleaned your pool, and then I had sex with her in your bed. Nice Star Wars sheets." The other guy is dumbfounded because of the fact that  
he actually did have sex with his mother. Then Artie says to Kurt,"Let's do it, captain." Kurt addresses the whole team and says "Come on, huddle up! Huddle up! Okay. "Ring On It" on three. Yeah. Alright? Come on! On three! One, two, three, break!"  
Kurt yells. "Break." "Hut, one, two, three. Let's hit it!" Kurt yells. Kurt makes a hand movement and "Single Ladies" starts loudly playing through the speakers. The team is reluctant at first but then they start dancing. Rachel laughs while putting  
her pom poms to  
Her face. Mercedes rolls her eyes and Mr. Chang, the other team, and the crowd is in disbelief. "Hike!" Kurt yells. Kurt passes the football to Blaine, who makes it all the way to the end of the field. Ken and the crowd are extremely happy. "You're up,  
kid. You make this and we win. You make this and you die a legend." Ken says to Mike. "Can I pee first?" Mike makes his way to the field. Mike then makes hand motion and starts to dance to a little bit of "Single Ladies" then kicks the ball and makes  
the field goal. "Ten, hut!" Kurt yells as the ref blows his whistle. The game is over and the Titans have won. Everyone is happy and cheering and Mr. Chang goes crazy. "That's my son! That's my boy!"

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Mike's POV  
As I'm doing my nightly routine my dad comes downstairs and says, "You're mother and I were really proud of you tonight. Sorry for ever doubting you." "Thanks dad. He starts to walk up the stairs but I stop him. "Dad?" I stand up and he turns and looks  
at me. "I...have something that I wanna say. I'm glad that you're proud of me, but I don't wanna lie anymore. Being a part of the Glee Club and football has really showed me that I can be anything, and... what I am... is... I'm gay." I say nervous  
and confident at the same time. "I know." "Really?" I say super shocked. "I've known since you were three. All you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels. I guess I'm not totally in love with the idea, but if that's who you are, there's  
nothing I can do about it. And I love you just as much. Okay?" Then he brings me into a hug. "Thanks for telling me, Mike." I nod and he turns around as I go sit back down at the mirror. "You're sure, right?" He asks stopping. "Yeah, Dad. I'm sure."  
I say taking a breath. "I'm just checking." He clarifies.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Quinn's POV  
I was about to close my locker when Puck comes up to me smiling. I smile back. "Hey." Then he pulls out a torn baby blanket out of his pocket. "Here. This is the baby jacket my dad got me the day I was born. It was the only good thing I had to remember  
him by. I took it everywhere with me, so it's a little dirty. But I want our baby to have it. To feel all warm and snugly when they think of me." I'm so shocked and touched by this gesture. It's so sweet. "I'm gonna do everything I can to be a good  
father." "Thank you, Puck."


End file.
